Les cinq étapes du deuil
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Comment réagirait le grand Sherlock Holmes face à la mort de son seul ami, John Watson?


**Titre: **_Les cinq étapes du deuil_**  
Genre: **_Deathfic, donc drama, angst._**  
Rating: **_T_**  
Personnages: **_Sherlock, John (enfin, plus ou moins), ainsi que la plupart des personnages de la série._**  
**

**Note: **_Voilà ma première contribution dans ce fandom, ma foi, fort bien peuplé de fics très très bonnes. Je ne sais si j'y ai ma place, mais je m'y essaie malgré tout, espérant sincèrement vous plaire avec ce petit OS. Je viens tout juste de regarder la série presque deux fois (la première fois ayant été dans le désordre, malheureusement, et la deuxième fois encore en cours) et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'adorer, de l'aduler, etc. Enfin, j'imagine que pour lire cet OS, c'est que vous ressentez la même chose, alors je ne m'y attarderai pas plus longuement._

_J'ai pu constaté le nombre de fictions parlant du deuil de Watson après la saison 2 et cela m'a donné l'envie de voir comment Sherlock vivrait un deuil, ce qui a donné ce résultat. Il s'agit de ma propre vision et j'ignore si j'ai raison de le voir ainsi – à vous de vous en faire une idée. Les commentaires sont par le fait même plus que bienvenus, qu'ils soient positifs ou non._

_Enfin, j'imagine que cela semble évident, mais dans le doute, je le précise tout de même: il s'agit d'une histoire triste, le thème ne permettant évidemment pas autre chose, aussi vous êtes prévenus._

_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'était une journée humide à Londres, bien que sans pluie. Les nuages cachaient complètement le soleil, laissant l'atmosphère grisâtre et maussade.

Un homme se tenait devant une pierre tombale. Il était seul et semblait transi par le froid qui le transperçait malgré son long manteau. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis qu'on avait placé le cercueil dans le trou et qu'on l'avait enseveli, mais il n'avait bougé que pour laisser les hommes travailler et avait aussitôt repris sa place, sans un seul mot. Son expression était neutre, mais ses mains dans ses poches tremblaient légèrement.

Sa capacité d'observation ne lui était plus utile. La tombe ne lui apprendrait rien sur les sentiments ou les habitudes de son ami – ancien ami, se corrigea-t-il. La seule déduction possible serait évidente pour la plus stupide des personnes : John Watson était mort.

Sherlock Holmes connaissait bien évidemment les cinq étapes du deuil : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et enfin l'acceptation, la plupart du temps dans cet ordre bien que parfois dans le désordre le plus complet. Il déduisit alors qu'il traversait la première phase, ce qui expliquerait son manque apparent d'émotions.

Il _savait _que John l'avait protégé d'une balle et il _comprenait_ qu'elle lui avait été fatale, mais son génial cerveau semblait étonnamment rébarbatif à l'accepter. Et bien qu'il connaissait de fond en comble l'inscription ainsi que les moindres détails de la pierre tombale, il continuait de l'observer, cherchant un quelconque secret qui aurait été caché de tous sauf lui-même. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais à cet instant, il espérait encore que son meilleur ami ait décidé de lui jouer un tour, peut-être pour lui prouver à quel point il lui était nécessaire – ce qui lui semblait tout à fait inutile, mais les humains normaux pouvaient être si incertains parfois.

Plusieurs personnes étaient venues à l'enterrement, dont la présente petite amie de John, qui avait pleuré de façon si exagérée qu'elle ne semblait plus du tout sincère. En un seul coup d'œil, Sherlock avait compris qu'elle ne tenait que peu à lui et qu'en quelques jours, elle serait déjà passée à autre chose. Une femme stupide et frivole, comme il en existait des millions dans ce bas monde.

Évidemment, Mme Hudson et Lestrade étaient venus, mais il ne leur avait adressé aucune parole, ni même un regard. Il avait toutefois laissé sa logeuse lui prendre le bras dans un geste d'affection, mais plus par manque de volonté que par réelle envie de réconfort. Les sympathies de Lestrade étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais il n'avait pas insisté, plus qu'habitué à parler dans le vide.

Même Mycroft était venu voir son petit frère malgré leurs différents. Il avait proposé ses condoléances, mais devant le manque de répliques cinglantes, n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Il avait toutefois été le dernier à partir, comme pour marquer son soutien. Il avait finalement tourné les talons sans faire tourner le parapluie qu'il tenait dans ses mains, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Le détective consultant ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort ou autres balivernes du même genre. Il savait que toute trace de son ami était disparue pour toujours. Néanmoins, il restait devant sa tombe, tout aussi muet que celle-ci, cherchant à travers cette pierre si froide une petite trace de John, un dernier relent de sa chaleur.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Sherlock leva enfin les yeux du nom devant lui. Mécaniquement, il se retourna et ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement chez lui, où il se coucha dans son canapé. Le plafond fut sa toute nouvelle préoccupation et il s'occupa à l'observer de fond en comble.

Au bout d'un moment, ses pensées se turent complètement, comme s'il avait mis son cerveau en pause. Ne put surgir au travers son esprit embrumé que l'inscription de la tombe, qu'il observa mentalement pendant le reste de la nuit, à la recherche d'il ne savait quel indice.

~xxx~

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes prêt à travailler, Sherlock?

- Donnez-moi une affaire à résoudre, au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps inutilement!

Le lieutenant Lestrade afficha une mine contrite. L'enterrement de John avait eu lieu la veille à peine, et pourtant Sherlock s'était présenté le matin même à Scotland Yard en affirmant qu'il voulait reprendre du service. Tous l'avaient regardé avec surprise et Donovan n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un «enfoiré» plus qu'audible. Le principal intéressé n'avait pas fléchi face à cette insulte, ni affiché une quelconque émotion.

La seule émotion qu'il manifesta fut l'agacement devant l'insistance du lieutenant, qui lui affirma qu'il avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Il lui assura, avec une voix glaciale, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, ce à quoi Donovan ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter et de sermonner le détective. Sherlock ne fit même pas mine de l'écouter. Lorsqu'il considéra qu'elle avait fini, il lança :

- Alors? Vous avez une enquête pour moi?

Lestrade soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Décidément, rien n'arrêtait le grand Sherlock Holmes, pas même la mort d'un meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas comment digérer la nouvelle. Quelque part dans leur relation – enfin, ce qu'il leur en tenait lieu –, il en était venu à croire qu'il était capable de sentiments humains. Il était en même temps déçu et étrangement peu surpris, comme s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne s'agissait que d'impressions complètement fausses.

Donovan, pour sa part, se détourna de lui, complètement dégoutée. Le détective eut quand même ce qu'il voulait, et fut par conséquent conduit sur la scène d'un meurtre déguisé en suicide. Anderson, lorsqu'il le vit, eut une grimace des plus disgracieuses, mais il resta étonnamment silencieux. Il n'avait rien à dire à un taré qui allait voir un cadavre alors que son seul ami venait d'en devenir un.

Le détective, comme d'habitude oublieux de son environnement, se pencha sur le corps sur le sol et commença à l'étudier comme à son habitude. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'il lança, sans même lever la tête :

- John, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Un silence inconfortable s'installa : tout le monde avait très bien compris les paroles du détective. Ce dernier ne sembla pas réaliser ce qui se passait avant de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui, l'air légèrement perdu. Personne ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression avant, mais elle s'en alla aussi prestement qu'elle était venue, comme si elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place sur ce visage. Lestrade s'approcha de lui et lui ordonna :

- Sherlock, décidément, vous devriez rentrer pour vous reposer.

- Non, je vais bien, répondit-il avec son habituel ton de voix. Amenez-moi plutôt un médecin légiste relativement compétent et pas trop stupide.

Impuissant face à sa détermination, le lieutenant se releva et se décida à appeler un autre médecin qu'Anderson – sachant très bien qu'il ne correspondait pas à la définition sherlockienne de «relativement compétent et pas trop stupide».

Le reste de la journée passa comme à l'accoutumée, avec les mêmes déductions impressionnantes et les mêmes piques à propos de l'intelligence moyenne de la salle, mais personne n'était complètement dupe. L'aura du détective n'était plus la même, ses insultes se faisaient moins dures et son ton moins tranchant. Quelque chose en lui le rendait, quoique très légèrement, plus faible que le Sherlock Holmes d'avant.

~xxx~

Le seul détective consultant au monde réfléchissait à un crime particulièrement audacieux et n'avait aucune place dans son cerveau pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Affalé sur son canapé, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine comme pour une prière, les yeux clos, il ressassait toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession pour trouver le chainon manquant.

Un éclair de génie l'assaillit soudainement et il se releva d'un seul coup, conscient d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse. Sans y réfléchir, il lança, avec un sourire victorieux :

- John, j'ai trouvé! Oh, c'est génial! J'adore les surprises que nous réservent les tueurs en série!

Le silence lui répondit, et c'est alors que le génie remarqua enfin une chose fort importante : ces dernières semaines, bien qu'il ne pensait presque pas à John – depuis la première nuit, il se refusait le loisir d'y songer et préférait se bourrer le crâne d'intrigues sur des crimes –, son nom lui venait souvent à la bouche, dans les mêmes occasions qu'auparavant. C'était comme s'il n'avait toujours pas enregistré l'information de sa mort.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours pris son ami pour acquis, et ce, depuis le début de leur relation. Tout le monde en était conscient et personne ne semblait s'en plaindre, alors il n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Après tout, il était vrai que John risquerait sa vie pour lui – d'ailleurs il l'avait réellement fait. Cela dit, il réalisait enfin que sa présence allait tellement de soi pour lui qu'il n'arrivait simplement plus à en faire abstraction.

De même que quand il était vivant, il attendait parfois des heures pour se servir de son portable ou pour avoir un crayon, avant de finalement se servir lui-même en réalisant la bêtise de ses actes. Sherlock ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait. La période de déni était censée être courte. Or, elle durait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il se savait différent des autres, mais il ne croyait pas l'être dans ce sens-là.

Le détective envoya un texto rapide à Lestrade avec la réponse de l'enquête. Puis, la fatigue s'empara de lui et il se cala plus profondément. En fermant les yeux, tout ce qu'il put voir fut le visage de son ancien colocataire. Quelque chose en lui venait de se briser, il le sentait étrangement. Il s'agissait peut-être réellement de son cœur après tout.

~xxx~

- Sherlock chéri, tu dois manger!

La voix de Mme Hudson se faisait inquiète, comme à l'habitude. Sherlock, installé sur le canapé qui était devenu par la force des choses celui de son défunt meilleur ami, se tut et se contenta d'avaler trois bouchées des pâtes qu'on avait déposées devant lui. C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il pouvait ingérer, mais pour sa logeuse, il avait décidé de se forcer un peu. Il lui sourit légèrement et lui assura que tout allait bien.

Néanmoins, elle savait que tout n'allait pas bien. Sherlock n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil depuis plusieurs jours et avait refusé toutes ses visites – le lieutenant Lestrade par trois fois et une seule fois Mycroft. Il ne mangeait qu'en absolue nécessité et ne dormait presque pas, ce qui lui donnait des cernes encore plus épouvantables qu'avant.

Lorsque la presque gouvernante fut partie, le détective tourna de nouveau son regard dans le vide devant lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas. Pour une fois, il ne réfléchissait pas du tout, et c'était la seule pensée qu'il avait eue depuis la réalisation troublante qu'il imaginait encore John vivant. Il pouvait presque sentir ses neurones se décomposer dans son cerveau face à cette inactivité flagrante, mais cela ne le motiva pas pour autant. Il était vide et n'avait plus le gout de rien, pas même de s'ennuyer ou de se plaindre.

Un soir, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers l'étui de son violon qu'il ouvrit, en sortant l'instrument. Puis il l'installa sur son cou et posa l'archet sur les cordes. Debout, il entama une toute nouvelle mélodie, qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'inscrire sur des feuillets. Il se laissa plutôt porter par ses émotions, qui le guidèrent vers une musique plaintive, lente, et désespérée. Il joua pendant un long moment, laissant ses doigts bouger au rythme de sa propre agonie, de son propre vide.

Quand il arrêta enfin de jouer, il remarqua que, pour la première fois de sa vie – et la dernière, il le sentait –, des larmes véritables coulaient sur ses joues. Il déposa l'instrument et se cala dans le fauteuil de John, où il se laissa aller à pleurer tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les larmes coulaient alors qu'il fixait le vide, y voyant des fantômes de son meilleur ami. La même scène rejouait en boucle, celle de sa mort et comment il s'était jeté devant lui pour le sauver. Même sur le moment, il l'avait vu au ralenti et n'avait pu y croire. Autant il savait que John risquerait sa vie pour lui, autant il ne pensait pas que cela le tuerait vraiment – aussi contradictoire cela pouvait sembler.

La culpabilité l'assaillit pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Tout était réellement de sa faute, il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. C'était lui qui l'avait amené dans cette vie dangereuse – même si le choix avait été fait en pleine connaissance de cause. C'était lui que John protégeait, alors que le détective aurait dû comprendre immédiatement que l'homme devant lui allait tirer, et ne se contentait pas de bluffer. S'il l'avait compris, il aurait agi autrement, ce qui lui aurait certainement sauvé la vie.

Il sentit confusément qu'il aurait préféré être à la place de John. Il aurait voulu mourir, plutôt que de devoir vivre avec sa mort. Égoïstement, il aurait préféré laisser son meilleur ami dans le deuil que d'avoir à le vivre lui-même. Mais surtout, malgré son intellect sur développé, il ne se sentait pas plus utile que son ancien colocataire. Au contraire, la vie de John lui semblait beaucoup plus précieuse que la sienne propre. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il était un être humain banal, et ayant conséquemment une plus grande place dans la société que lui, qui en était complètement écarté.

Puis, tout aussi facilement qu'il était tombé dans la culpabilité, une rage noire et profonde l'enveloppa. Il était rarement en colère, généralement il ressentait plutôt de l'agacement, ce qu'il considérait comme deux émotions distinctes : la colère était plus féroce et moins justifiée. Même s'il savait que d'en vouloir à un mort était illogique et irrationnel, à ce moment-là, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de traiter son meilleur ami de tous les noms, à voix basse.

Ses larmes prirent un peu plus d'ampleur alors qu'il lui demandait d'arrêter son petit jeu et de revenir parce qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il était prêt à tout pour le faire revenir. Plus rien de rationnel n'était présent en lui, il n'était plus qu'une boule d'émotions instables prenant le pas sur tout ce qu'il était normalement.

Se recroquevillant en position fœtale, Sherlock tenta vainement d'évacuer toutes ces sensations négatives. Il se sentait l'envie de hurler, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche obstinément fermée. Tout était beaucoup trop douloureux, beaucoup trop intense pour lui, et il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Comment était-il censé vivre sans John, alors même qu'il sentait encore sa présence? Comment était-il censé accepter sa mort, alors qu'il avait toujours eu la certitude de mourir avant lui? Comment les gens normaux acceptaient-ils de perdre un être qui leur était aussi cher?

Pour une fois, son immense intelligence ne lui servait à rien. Plus que jamais auparavant, il aurait eu besoin de son acolyte pour comprendre.

~xxx~

Quand Mme Hudson arriva le lendemain matin dans le salon de Sherlock, elle le vit endormi dans le même fauteuil, une quantité effarante de patchs de nicotine sur les deux bras.

* * *

_P.-S. Je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas (et après avoir expérimenté la chose en le faisant lire à quelqu'un), qu'une grande quantité de nicotine peut tuer quelqu'un. Il s'agit donc bien d'une tentative de suicide de la part de notre détective. À vous de voir si le choix était conscient ou non, et s'il en est mort ou non._


End file.
